


Letters to Lance

by cammiejeannie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Falling In Love, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammiejeannie/pseuds/cammiejeannie
Summary: A bunch of poems / letters Keith has written for Lance





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These poems were written during s1 (after the bonding moment), s2, up to presen time

You were blue

And you were a beautiful hue.

You colored the sky,

So bold and so bright. 

 

You were calm,

A gentle breeze by the shore.

You have the world in your palm,

And your eyes are just what I live for. 

 

You were kind.

You showed me what love is,

And how simple it can be. 

 

And you were you.

And everything that makes the color blue.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Can you see the stars?  
Can you see the way they shine?  
They're sparkling extra bright tonight.  
But they will never shine as bright as your eyes.

I know that sounds cheesy,  
But isn't love suppose to be cheesy?

Though somehow you still don't like me.  
But I'm trying.  
Please, Lance.

I'm trying.

I'm trying to be a better version of myself.  
Because I know that's what you deserve.

I know someone else can do the job,  
But that's why I'm trying.  
Because I want,  
No,  
I need you all for myself.

And no matter how much I try,  
You always end up in my mind,  
Interrupting my thoughts,  
Disabling me from thinking.

All because I think about your lips,  
And your eyes,  
And how you laugh without a care.

And dear God, Lance.  
What have you done to me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emo and sappy Keith is emo and sappy keith


	3. Chapter 3

I could string a thousand words,

And yet they could not sum up,

The glorious colors of your world.

 

You are the firefly in the night,

giving light,

Showing what is right.

 

The sparkle in your eyes,

equivalents to the fire that melts my ice.

You give my life meaning,

Even when I almost stopped breathing

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyeeee


	4. Chapter 4

If I told you I loved you,

Would you say it, too?

If I told you you're the sun,

Would you say that I'm your moon?

If I break down my walls.

Would you give me your all?

 

But what if those "ifs" became true?

Would you be that cruel?

That cruel to say _no?_

 

I think so.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got carried away woops

You were different.

You were effortlessly beautiful and everyone saw.

You blind the world with your heart of gold.

A celestial being who graces this land with love and hope.

God Himself picked you to come down because He knew.

_He just knew._

But the world is a terrible place.

You yourself experienced it first hand.

They cut you down just as you were to speak.

The world was corrupt, and you agreed.

They chose what's in the books rather than originality.

Yet you fought them all with your courageous heart.

And alas, you lost.

But you embraced defeat with a smile on your face.

Because you knew your mission was far from over.

You've yet to conquer the world with your charm.

Who said losing once means its over?

You were different, but they afraid of different. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Keith's way of comforting Lance and his insecurities because that's how you cheer up your boyfriend, right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this takes place before they "rescue" rolo any nyma and after the we had a bonding moment scene

I will never be able to,

What I really wanna do.

Part of it is because I'm scared,

Some of it is because you never really cared.

 

_You're so lost in the stars,_

_I'm not sure you'll come back._

 

God, Lance.

I can't even write anymore.

Nothing I write will ever come up to par with you.

My life didn't have meaning till I saw you back at the Garrison.

 

That doesn't even rhyme.

I can't be bothered.

 

You know what,

I hope you find these letters.

But I hope you find them after I'm gone.

I can't afford for you to see them now.

Now when everything I do is because of you.

Okay that was cheesy don't judge.

 

To tell you honestly,

I'm putting myself in harms way because i don't want you to get hurt.

Too fragile and precious.

God knows what I'll do.

 

You don't know how worried I was when you were in that cryopod. 

But I guess you'll never know, right?

 

Fuck, we have a mission.

Talk to you later, Lance.

I guess I love you?

I don't know?

Too early?

I don't care.

_I love you._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith with mental block is cute ya'll


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written before the final battle with zarkon :D

Dear Lance, 

 

           

                              Whatever happens after this mission, if we defeat or don't defeat Zarkon, i want you to know that, up until this very moment, my feelings for you will never change. This may very well be the last time I’ll see you, and I may never be able to talk to you again, but do know that in those times that I don't, I wish I did. I wish I could've done something to make you feel better. Something that could remind you that you're not alone, you never were. I hid them because I was scared, you know. I was scared that if I told you, you'd think differently of me. I don't know. This may very well be my last letter to you. If I don't make it out, please let me just tell you that I love you one last time. God, Lance. Try not to die, okay? I don't know what I'd do if you did. Please come back, okay? We'll both come back.

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                        Love,

                                                                                                                                                                                                                        Keith


End file.
